When Worlds Fall
by Luxio Nyx
Summary: Set in alternate X-2: Flare and White Blade escaped from the X-Mansion, but can they escape from the battle between mutants and humans? Lines will be drawn and loyalties tested as the war between humans and mutants draws near.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men…. *sigh* unfortunately…..**

Robin Tellerman (she preferred White Blade) crouched in the shadows cast by the walls of the X-Mansion, trying not to move as the soldiers ran past. She edged slowly towards the large window that made up one of the walls of her room, her wings brushing soundlessly against the walls. She cast a quick look at her roommate, Natalia Jones (she preferred Flare), before taking another step towards the window. Flare tensed, preparing to follow.

A loud scream from the room next door caused both of the girls to freeze. White Blade winced as the scream escalated, silently thank whoever was watching over them that Siryn had been assigned to the room next door.

The scream broke off abruptly, causing Flare and White Blade to exchange uneasy looks. Gunfire erupted in the hall, giving Blade the cover she needed to run for the window.

"Flare," she hissed, her hand outstretched.

Flare hesitated and looked back towards the hallway, her amber eyes uncertain beneath her long auburn hair.

"Peter…" she whispered uncertainly.

"He'll be fine," Blade hissed. "He can turn into steel for crying out loud."

Flare hesitated again, her eyes still flashing towards the door that separated them from the madness outside.

"Maybe we should-." She began but was cut off as the door was smashed open and three soldiers clad in black stormed in.

The soldiers regarded the two mutants coolly and raised their rifles, aiming at the girl's throats.

Flare gasped and ran towards Blade just as the men opened fire.

Blade dove towards her friend, her white wings shifting to silver adamantium mid-dive. She pulled the wings around them and moved slowly towards the window, trying to ignore the unpleasant ringing the ammunition made against her wings. The back of Blade's arm brushed against the smooth glass of the window. Without hesitation, Blade jumped through the window, shattered glass falling around her.

Blade's arms tightened around Flare and she allowed her wings to unfold. The now-feathery wings caught an updraft of wind, lifting the two mutants away from the darkened X-Mansion towards the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, although if I owned Gambit and Wolverine I wouldn't object. ;) Also, since the summary didn't explain much, here's a brief run through of the plot:**

** In X-2, the plot to save Xavier and Cyclops failed, although Magneto and Wolverine managed to destroy Cerebro. In the attack, Storm and Mystique are captured also. Using Jason's control over Xavier, Striker takes control of the United States government and declares war on the mutants. Jean and Wolverine, with the help of Peter Rasputin (aka Colossus), are forced to lead the remaining mutants from Xavier's school while Magneto uses his allies to attack the human forces. Meanwhile, two mutants, Flare and White Blade, are on the run from the humans after escaping from the attack on the school separately. Will the humans and mutants ever live in peace, or will they destroy themselves in the process?**

Peter Rasputin (he preferred Colossus) walked through the makeshift camp of under-aged mutants, his dark eyes darting between the lines of shivering kids with a sharp intensity. He paused by an empty spot in the line, his eyebrows contracting beneath his short black hair.

"Where's James?" he asked. "And Ally?"

"They left to help Magneto," Kitty Pryde murmured quietly, her gaze fixed on the ground.

Peter's frown deepened and he turned away, his fists clenching. They were losing more mutants to Magneto with every passing day. First Pyro, then Psylocke, then Marrow… The list was too long. What was even worse was that Colossus wanted to join them too…

Peter shook his head and kept moving. No, he couldn't leave. He had promised Logan and Jean…

Bobby and Rogue nodded to him as he passed before turning back to the younger mutants. Since Storm and Cyclops had been taken, there had been a shortage of teachers at what remained of Professor Xavier's school, forcing the older kids like Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty to step in. Peter himself had been called in as a professor once or twice… it had been weird.

Jean looked up as Peter approached, her thin face forcing itself into a smile. Logan ignored him, his fists clenched as he glared murderously at a tree.

"James and Ally are gone," Peter murmured.

"Lucky bastards," Logan growled.

"Logan," Jean sighed. She looked back at Peter. "Are there any others?"

Peter shook his head.

"Not that I know of," Peter sighed. He hesitated and looked up at Jean, his eyes tightening.

"We'll see, Peter," Jean sighed, guessing his thoughts.

"I want to go out there, Jean," Peter pleaded. "I want to find her."

"Join the club," Logan snarled, turning to face Peter for the first time. "We've got matching black jackets."

"Logan," Jean hissed, annoyance making its way into her features. She turned away from Peter. "We'll see, Peter. We'll see."

When Peter had walked away, Jean turned back to Logan.

"Could you try not to do that?" she hissed. "It's bad enough dealing with these hormone-controlled teenagers without you sulking like a ten-year-old!"

"Well, maybe I want to act like a damn ten-year-old!" Logan snarled back.

"Being immature won't bring Ororo and Scott back!" Jean screamed, her temper snapping. Ten feet away, a tree branch shattered, causing several mutants to turn around in shock.

Logan glared at her and turned away.

"Why aren't we going after them?" he growled. "If we could just-"

"We couldn't stand a chance against Scott, Logan, and that was with Ororo and Mystique," Jean hissed. "Not only that, we're the only mature mutants left, in case you haven't noticed. Or are you suggesting we bring kids into this fight?"

Logan's eyes flashed towards Rogue and Bobby, who were watching their fight warily.

"Look, just wait a while, ok?" Jean pleaded. "Give us some time to work some things out."

Logan sighed and turned away, trying not to think about a time when he had thought that Jean was the most attractive creature on this side of the universe. Of course, that had been before Storm was taken, before he realized what she meant to him.

"I'll give you a month," he said finally. "No more. If you're still insisting on waiting by then, I'm going in alone, consequences be damned."


End file.
